Nights Like This
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: oneshot, rinharu, m for a reason. Rin really loves nights like this - nights when Haru turns into some kind of animal. prompt found on the imagineyourotp tumblr blog.


_a/n: the rinharu gods are smiling down on me lately i think_

_short again, but what can ya do? i just go with the flow B)_

_enjoy!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

Rin _loved_ nights like these.

Strong hands gripped his hips, lifting his body up and down as hips snapped up into his, driving a hard length into warm tightness. It was nights like these when Haru was at his wildest, fucking Rin roughly into oblivion. When he'd pull him away from whatever he was doing to throw him down on the nearest flat surface, or even to pull him onto his lap and do it like that.

Like now.

Rin's head fell back in ecstasy as his prostate was pounded into, causing his eyes to shut and his mouth to fall open with a long, drawn out moan. It was then that a hand left his hip to slide into his hair, long fingers gripping the strands tightly as Haru pulled his head forward. "_Look_ at me, Rin," he panted, blue eyes positively smoldering as he slowed his pace down in order to fuck him deeper, grinding the taller boy down on his cock.

Red eyes reflexively snapped open at the command, something close to a whine escaping him. He _should've_ been embarrassed about it, but it was hard to be embarrassed about anything when intoxicated by those hypnotic cobalt eyes. Haru looked his best when he was fucking. His inky black hair sticking to his forehead, eyes hard and focused, his pale cheeks flushed red with exertion. Rin didn't ever want anyone else to see Haru this way—it was something special, for his eyes _only_.

Those blue eyes darkened further before they closed as the older boy drug the redhead in for a rough kiss, his hips continuing to snap upwards. Rin's arms draped around his shoulders, and his hand slithered from red hair all the way down his body to the hard cock between them. Rin let out a choked noise into the kiss as that soft hand began to pump him almost gently, contrasting sharply with the rough thrusting of his hips. He tangled a hand into damp black hair, while the other scratched at a pale back to keep him anchored to reality as Haru played his body like a violin. He knew exactly where to touch, how to angle his hips, therefore drawing the sweetest noises from the redhead's kiss swollen lips.

He tried to remember how this had even _started_. One second, he was putting the groceries away in the cupboards. The next, he was yanked to the table and pulled down into Haru's lap, clothes were shed, and there they were. Fucking at the kitchen table like wild animals.

_Damn_, he _really_ loved nights like these.

A strangled gasp escaped him as he released between them, shuddering as Haru continued stroking him through the waves of orgasm. Barely a noise left the older male as he shot his load deep within Rin, drawing a weak whimper from him as he felt its warmth within him.

Chests heaving, Haru leaned his forehead against the redhead's as they came down from the high. His eyes shone with post-orgasmic bliss, and Rin couldn't resist pulling him in for another kiss, even though their lips were bruised enough already. He'd kiss Haru _forever_ if he could.

"_Now_," he panted, pulling back and carding his fingers through sweaty black hair. "Can I finish putting the groceries away without you ambushing me again?"

Haru's eyes glinted lustfully. "I couldn't help myself. Your ass looked good in those jeans."

Shaking his head, he allowed a small chuckle to escape. Blunt, as always. "At least let me get everything put away next time."

His chin lifted defiantly. "I make no promises."

Well, he could accept that.

* * *

_a/n: these two are going to kill me i s2g_

_i'm on a rinharu high lately, don't know why but i'm not complaining at all cx_

_hope y'all enjoyed! leave a review if you'd like B) also, i have three more free! oneshots (one rinharu and two marinka), as well as a bunch of other shit on my profile! check it out if you're bored!_

_afom out~_


End file.
